


World Enough And Time

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one checked on anything in the Outer Rim worlds. Until they do.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/56635">"It Hasn't Happened Yet."</a> Takes place post-movie and post-porn battle drabble for River, and pre-DW/TW for Jack. Oh, time traveling fun. You don't need to have read that other drabble first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough And Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "isolation/accidentally locked in" box on my [hc_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) card.

The man that would become Captain Jack Harkness was currently using the name Preston Rousa, and was claiming to be related to the infinitely wealthy Rousa family on Ariel. No one checked on these Outer Rim worlds, and the Rousa name held a certain amount of cachet. It was a natural extension of his natural charm to be escorted onto the Young estate and later into the bed of Loretta Young, aging heiress. As she slept the sleep of the wonderfully sated, Preston Rousa rifled through her jewelry box. Bypassing the expensive, gaudy jewelry, he found the access cards hidden inside of the lining at the bottom of the box. Stark naked, he headed for the house vaults.

The Kinada Emerald was just as beautiful as he had heard. It was hidden very carefully on his person, then he returned the access cards.

A very successful job, if he said so himself. In the 47th century, the Kinada Emerald was found to be a vital catalyst for the Consantin Engine. If Preston was in the right place at the right time with the emerald, he'd make a fortune.

Of course, he had to get off this blasted rock and get back to his ship in deep orbit around Persephone. He had left his vortex manipulator behind, not wanting to be a target for the Alliance. In the wake of the Miranda fiasco, they were extremely suspicious of transmitters and high tech.

He saw a Firefly class ship in the docks. They were havens for smugglers. Perhaps they could get him directly to his ship near Persephone.

"Stop that man!" he heard behind him. "Thief! That Rousa is a thief!"

Perhaps Loretta Young's security _wasn't_ that bad after all. Oops.

A slim girl with dark hair stepped out of the crowd into his path. It was like walking into a field of cherry blossoms. "Jack. Come with me."

"What?" he asked, confused. Though the shouting was growing in volume behind him, so he wasn't about to refuse a pretty girl's invitation.

Her lips quirked into a smile. "I know you as Jack, but you haven't assumed the role yet."

"You mean you know me in my future?" he asked. Maybe he'd take his chances with the backwater police. He wasn't about to go back into lock down at the Time Agency and have more of his memory wiped. Two years was more than enough.

"We shared space and time, and worlds shook with the force of it." Her smile was soft and beautiful, and there was a sincerity about her that he couldn't quite place. "Come with me, Jack."

He liked the way the name rolled off her tongue, the way her smile suggested more. And the guards were coming closer anyway.

"After you."

She laughed and led him to a smuggler's compartment on the Firefly. Preston ignored the click of the lock as she shut it after him. The smell of cherry blossoms was thick here, and he could feel himself grow hard in anticipation of her.

It died pretty quickly when he realized the ship was moving, the girl hadn't come back for him and he was locked in. Preston hadn't asked for this. He pushed at the grate, at the walls around him. He'd never been claustrophobic before, but this was a bodily panic disconnected from his mind. It felt strange and wrong and _oh, shit,_ he was starting to have a panic attack. Of all the things...

There was the brush of something soft next to his arms and he looked up. The girl was there, her hair having been the thing to touch him. Her dark eyes looked at him in compassion. "This is my favorite hiding place. I am a river, and I flow in the spaces between the struts. I thought you could do the same."

"I need to get out of here," he gasped.

"Your body remembers what your mind cannot," the girl said, pulling a panel away from the side of the hiding place. She seemed to pour herself into the additional space, pressed up against him. "You can teach it to change, if you wish. I can help."

"You're being too nice to me," Preston said, and remembered the Emerald. He clenched his buttocks down harder around it, even if she made no move to take it yet.

Her hands were cool on his flushed face. "As you will be to me. As mortals are with each other, when time is short but precious."

"Who _are_ you?"

"River."

And suddenly she made sense. In this era, her effort to expose Miranda was legendary.

"Oh." He felt small and insignificant next to her, a petty thief and con artist. She was a revolutionary.

But her lips pressed to his, and it didn't matter. His flagging cock woke up, instantly alert. She was the source of the cherry blossom scent, and her touch was light but sure. They were caught in this tiny space, isolated from the rest of the crew, and the lithe River Tam was nimble as she shed unnecessary clothing. It was a neat trick he had yet to learn.

Her mouth was soft against his, her hands insistent at his waist. He thrust against her hand as his hands pulled at her hips. He slipped his fingers inside her, finding her moist and warm. She let out a delighted sigh and managed to contort herself in the space to give him better access to her core. He worked her with his fingers, pleased by her responsive moans and sighs. Plus, she was doing this wonderful little twist to her wrist that brought her fingers _just so,_ and he was damn near seeing stars. It made him forget about the closed-in feeling, the isolation of the hiding place and the sensation that he would lose something important. His world was one of sensation, and River seemed to know just what would drive him completely mad with desire.

She came silently, arching into him and pressing her face into the crook of his neck to muffle even the sound of her breath. At his look of confusion, she grinned. "I can be quite vocal. Too much noise here would reverberate and wake the others. I would not have them spoil all our fun."

Preston laughed at her impish expression and seized her mouth in a possessive kiss. "I'm not averse to sharing on occasion, but not right now."

He took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on it greedily, feeling her clutch him tightly. One hand was at her back, the other still buried between her legs, fingers pumping in and out of her. He could feel her body tighten, could feel her breath come in short pants. He wanted to fall on her and rut like an animal; Preston knew she would more than be his match. She'd rise to the challenge and test his stamina, he was sure of it.

"Here. Now," she whimpered as she came, teeth grit to keep from crying out. River let out a contented sigh as he slid deeply inside of her, sliding to the hilt. "Yes," she moaned, fingers pressing deeply into his backside to pull him tighter to her. "Harder. I'm not fragile."

Oh, he'd noticed. She was lithe and flexible and sexy as all hell, even if her language was odd at time. But time travel could do that to a person, so it didn't bother him much.

River clung to him as he pushed and pounded into her. Her gasps were erratic, her responses artless and delicious. He moved through two more of her pretty orgasms before coming himself, tired and blissful for the first time all day.

With a coy smile, River unlatched the compartment door. "Now we can try this on a bed, yes?"

Preston laughed, the tightness in his chest completely gone. Whatever happened during his missing time, he had escaped it. Just like this little latch, there was a way out that he hadn't known about. No sense to worry about it now. It wasn't as if he'd be enclosed in a tight space like this in the near future.

For now, he had River's bed to try out as they moved closer to Persephone. There was time enough to figure out what to do next. Maybe he'd stay in Alliance controlled territory for a spell, maybe move on to a different time or place. He thought of asking River to go with him, but he didn't like anyone or anything tying him down that way. He had his vortex manipulator, after all. He could be on any world at any time. No need to make any decisions now.

Besides, he definitely wanted to meet the very lovely and very bendy River Tam again.

End.


End file.
